


That's Rough Buddy

by Alwaysunderwater83_Ash



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysunderwater83_Ash/pseuds/Alwaysunderwater83_Ash
Summary: "My first girlfriend turned into the moon""That's rough buddy"orThe gang finds out about Mai
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	1. HER?!

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the following scene ahha - And I live for Maiko
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vr9xPqGD8o
> 
> You can contact me through [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/ncmesism/) or follow me on my [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/alwaysunderwater/)
> 
> I apologize because my writing is kind of rough in this, it was more of a quick write

Sokka leaned into the side of the warship,

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon"

Zuko paused, pondering the statement before stating,

"That’s rough buddy"

Sokka paused at the statement than turned to Zuko with an unbelievable look.

"That’s it? That’s all you're going to say? _That’s rough buddy_?"

Zuko gave him a helpless look, silently asking what else he was supposed to say to such a strange comment.

Sokka just sighed and pouted in his arms, "Ugh, you wouldn't understand. Have you even had a girlfriend?"

Zuko smiled, looking off into the sky.

"Yeah, but she probably hates me right now," In response to Sokka's questioning look he continued, "I left her to join you guys."

Sokka nodded.

"What was her name?"

"Mai."

Sokka stared into the clouds, the name sounded extremely familiar to him but he could not remember where he had heard it before.

_*Flash Forward*_

"Mai?"

Zuko stated, his voice unnaturally high as a side affect from his surprise. Sokka looked at the familiar face down below who had just saved all their lives then at Zuko and then back again, and again as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"HER?! SHE'S YOUR EX? THE SUPER SCARY BLADE LADY?"

Zuko only nodded and shrugged. Sokka just stared before continuing, "Oh we will be finishing this later"

The conversation quickly dissipated as the group had to focus on escaping the prison. 


	2. His Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship it so hard you don't even know haha

After barely escaping the Boiling Rock, Sokka sat around the fire with Suki, Zuko and the rest of the gang. He noticed Zuko's longing eye at his arm around Suki and smirked.

"So… Zuko, ready to finish that conversation?"

Zuko froze before pulling his finger across his neck and glaring at Sokka. Having noticed his reaction, the rest of the group looked at each other confused.

"What conversation?" Aang questioned.

"Well Aang," Sokka turned to Zuko, "Did you know that Ms. Scary Knife lady is ZUKO'S EX GIRLFRIEND?" He whisper shouted. There was a short silence before the rest of the group started talking over each other.

"WaIT WHO NOW?-"

"Wow I didn't know Sparky had game-"

"Why didn't you tell us-"

Zuko was too busy smiling into the fire to answer any of their questions.

"He's blushing isn't he," Toph asked.

Zuko was definetly blushing now, turning to scowl at Toph.

"I don't understand how you can even like her, I've never seen her smile," Katara stated. At this the bonfire rose as Zuko angrily turned on Katara.

"You don't understand Mai, don't judge her. She betrayed Azula for YOUR dad, " He seethed, pointing at her, "And now she is most likely being severely punished. The only thing keeping her alive is my sister can't let her go yet… But even that won't be for long." After this final statement he turned and walked into his tent.

Katara was too shocked to say anything but Aang mumbled wisely,

"He really loves her."

The rest of the group nodded saddly, too busy thinking about Mai's fate. Toph stood up saying one last statement before following Zuko's lead to bed,

"Well I think its sweet."

She turned and pushed walls up around her. The rest of the group headed back to their tents as well.

All oblivious to Zuko praying that his Mai would be okay.


End file.
